


Drunk in Love

by luck_and_miracles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, drunk meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man started looking around, his eyes growing comically wide as he realized where he was.</p>
<p>“How the hell did I get here?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” David reached down to grab an empty bottle of rum off the ground. “But I think this might have something to do with it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

After a grueling double shift at the animal center, David was looking forward to a relaxing, worry free night at home. So when he opened the door to his apartment the last thing he wanted to see was a strange man asleep on his fire escape.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Quietly, he went to his bedroom closet to get his baseball bat and tip toed towards the window. Opening it, he inspected the man to see if he was a threat but all he saw was the leather clad man curled up and shivering from the early winter air. So with his bat, he gently prodded him but when that did nothing, he began to poke harder until the man woke with a gasp.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” He slurred, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

“Unless you somehow started paying rent here then I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be asking that question.”

The man started looking around, his eyes growing comically wide as he realized where he was.

“How the hell did I get here?”

“I don’t know,” David reached down to grab an empty bottle of rum off the ground. “But I think this might have something to do with it.”

The man brightened considerably, “Hey! That’s me rum!”

David rolled his eyes and knew it was only his luck that he would end up with a drunk hot guy on his fire escape. Because he had to admit, as annoying as this was, the man was indeed hot with a lean body, scruffy jaw, and piercing blue eyes. And he had an accent. Damn his luck.

“Listen man, I have no idea how you got here, I honestly don’t even care right now after the day I’ve had. But if you want I can call you a cab to take you home, I won’t even press charges.”

“Charges! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You are drunk and broke into my house!”

“Technically, I didn’t brake in.”

David huffed exasperated and hauled the man to his feet and dragged him through the window. He wobbled and clung to David’s chest for support.

“Whoa! Watch where you put your hands mate!” His eyes raked David over once and then he smirked. “Never mind, you’re hot. Put your hands on me anytime.”

David blushed furiously and dumped the man on his couch.

“Oye! You’re a feisty one! Name’s Killian by the way.”

“I didn’t ask, by the way.”

Killian laughed as David tried to control the redness on his face. He shouldn’t find this obnoxious drunk man in any way attractive but after his lack of sleep and grueling work day, he obviously wasn’t thinking clearly.      

“Look, Killian, since you didn’t steal anything or technically brake into my apartment, I won’t call the cops or press charges.”

Killian rolled his eyes, “You’re a saint.”

“I know. Let me just call a cab and they can take you where ever you need to go. Forget this whole thing ever happened.”

Killian rested his chin in his hand, as if thinking over David’s offer. He smirked, and put his feet on the couch and rested his hands behind his head.

“Nice offer…”

“David.”

“Dave. But I think I’ll just crash here, if you don’t mind.”

“I think I do mind.” David put his hands on his hips. “I’m being pretty reasonable here. Unless you want me to really call the cops-”

“But you won’t.” Killian cheekily interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh come on mate. You have to admit this is probably the most exciting thing to happen to you in a while.”

“Oh yeah, having some stranger break into my home is the highlight of my month.”

“Didn’t break in. Now would you mind giving me a blanket, my feet get cold at night.”

“You’re not staying here!”

Killian put his hands over his ears, “Not so loud mate, at least until I’m sober.”

“Get sober at your own house.”

Killian stretched on the couch and buried his face in a pillow. “Shhh… I’m sleeping.”

David threw his hands up in frustration, “Fine, but when I wake up and if anything is broken or stolen-“

“You’ll call the cops. Thanks mate, appreciate it.” The dark haired man sighed into the pillow and fell asleep instantly. David would honestly admit that Killian was oddly cute when he wasn’t running his mouth. And because he was a good guy, he found an extra blanket and spread it across the sleeping man.

And if was being honest again, he almost wished Killian would still be here when he woke up.

He soon regretted his wish the next morning when he woke up an hour before his alarm clock to the banging sound of pots and pans. It took him a moment to remember his attractive ‘house guest’ and he moaned into his pillow.

After doing a quick version of his morning routines, he walked into his kitchen to find Killian cursing under his breath as he stood over his kitchen stove. He could automatically smell burnt pancakes and see the splattering of batter all over his kitchen counter.

“What are you doing?”

Killian cursed, dropping his pancake mid flip and it spattered across the floor.

“Bloody hell!” He exclaimed. He walked across the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess. His eyes reached David’s and they were sorrowful and a little embarrassed. A stark contrast to his drunk bravado the night before. “Sorry there mate. As you can see I’m not exactly an expert in the kitchen.”

David didn’t know why but he chuckled at that, even though a few hours ago he kind of wanted to deck him in the face. “I can tell. You didn’t have to make me breakfast or anything.”

Killian winced, “I kind of did. I was an asshole last night. Not that I’m not one most of the time. But I shouldn’t have imposed myself upon you. Not good form at all.”

David shrugged because what was he supposed to say to that? “It’s fine. You were drunk and it’s not like you stole anything,” David jokingly looked around his apartment, “You didn’t steal did you?”

Killian laughed and David along with him. As it died down, Killian cleared his throat, his whole posture the epitome of awkwardness. “Umm… I should get out of your hair mate. Thanks again for not calling the cops and enjoy my burnt pancakes as my gratitude.”

He made his way to the front door and shrugged on his jacket. David was beginning to panic because he really didn’t want him to go. What Killian said last night was true, this was the most exciting thing to happen to him in a while. And spending the rest of his day cleaning and working didn’t seem as appealing or relaxing as it usually did.

“Wait!” David called. Killian’s hand let go of the door knob and turned to look at him. David had no idea what he was going to say. He didn’t even know why he didn’t want Killian to leave in the first place and disrupt his daily routine.

“Yes, Dave?”

“Well,” David stammered, “If you really want to make it up to me, you can take me out to breakfast instead of making me eat those god awful pancakes.”

Killian face spilt into a grin, “Why Dave, how would you know if you haven’t even tried them?”

David shrugged but he was struggling to keep the smile off his own face, “If they taste anything like how your hair looks right now then I don’t want to taste them.”

“Hey!” he chuckled, “You try sleeping on that lumpy couch, see how pretty you look.”

 David rubbed his hair self-consciously, which only made Killian laugh harder and David just a little pissed off, “So is it a date or not?”

David blushed, embarrassed with himself and Killian smirked, “Well since you’re asking so nicely. Just give time to clean this stink off me and I’ll pick you up in an hour?” He asked.

David nodded and grinned, “It’s a date.”

And as Killian left with promise to be back, David couldn’t help but hope he’d spend every morning with Killian in his home.

 


End file.
